The invention relates to an elastomeric joint, in particular for chassis components of motor vehicles.
Elastomeric joints are maintenance-free, insensitive to external environmental influences and are used in particular in automotive engineering for precise axle location as well as for improving the driving comfort. In elastomeric joints of this type, an elastic elastomeric body is prestressed in axial direction, resulting in an adjustable radial spring characteristic.
DE 37 15 360 C2, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,263A, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in entirety, shows a generic elastomeric joint in which a sleeve-shaped elastomeric body is prestressed between two supporting rings. The inner circumferential surface of a cylindrical housing is provided with material recesses in a central zone so that a space is created into which the elastomeric body may move. This results in the pretension of the elastomeric body being reduced in this area, resulting in a progressive spring characteristic with increasing load. For axially securing the elastomeric body within the housing, one of the two supporting rings is supported by an inner shoulder of the housing, while the other supporting ring is retained by a snap ring inserted during assembling the joint.
The snap ring which is used, for instance, in the elastomeric joint according to DE 37 15 360 C2, is also known as a so-called “Seeger ring”. The Seeger ring is distinguished in that it can be obtained as a standard part on the market at a very low price and allows to dismantle the elastomeric joint in a simple manner. The Seeger ring, however, has the disadvantage that a tilting moment acts on it during axial loads due to its rectangular cross-section, which may result in the Seeger ring coming loose from a groove which is formed in an inner circumferential surface of the housing. Such a tilting moment at least results in frequent axial displacements of the Seeger ring, as a result of which fatigue fractures may occur in the supporting ring being in contact with the Seeger ring. A further disadvantage of the Seeger ring is that its circular arc extension only amounts to approximately 270°, likewise entailing the risk of coming loose.